


この想いがいつか君に届いて

by zoooe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: There is a MONSTER living in Kunimi's heart, because he falls in love with Kageyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年台灣ICE2無料配布。  
> 預計會有後續，故設立章節。

 

　　　0.

　　很多事情總是在不經意間發生，趁著沒人注意的時後慢慢發酵，等到它被意識到的時後，已經是茁壯的怪獸，遊刃有餘地吞吐著人們的罪惡。  
  
　　越是醜陋的罪惡，豢養出的怪獸就越是龐大。它們吞進如何醜惡的東西，吐出的就會是更加噁心的東西。  
  
　　其中有一種怪獸，不需要吃醜陋的東西，它們最喜歡的，是愛；然而怪獸終究是怪獸，偏食的怪獸所吐出的還是相同的東西，它們品嚐著你的快樂，讓這份情緒從你身上一點一點消失，但是他們不會吐出幸福，而是和其他怪獸一樣，吐出汙穢的邪惡。  
  
　　國見英知道，他的心裡就藏著一隻偏食的怪獸。  
  
　　在他還沒有查覺到那份感情的時後，怪獸就悄悄地駐進。等到他意識到了，怪獸已經將他的愛情撕咬得殘破不堪。並且在他的心裡吐出名為嫉妒的果實。  
  
　　國見第一次發現這頭怪獸時，是在中學的畢業典禮上。他立刻就知道這是隻偏食的怪獸，卻也只是小小地驚訝了一下——不是為自己的情緒，而是為那頭怪獸的體型感到驚訝。他幾乎是立刻就了解並且接受了自己的這份愛情，但難以想像原來自己已經陷入這份戀慕裡這麼久，久到這頭怪獸幾乎就和自己一樣高大。  
  
　　他喜歡上同性的中學同學，以此圈養著蠶食愛情的怪獸。  
  
　　比起一般人在發現怪獸後被迫承認這份感情的恐懼，國見英更害怕的，卻是自己藉由怪獸所吐出的東西去傷害對方這件事。  
  
　　他在傷害造成之後才意識到自己做了多麼殘酷的事，他明明知道那個人很笨、總是過於專注而忽略身邊的事物，卻因為自己的負面情緒而做出了如此幼稚的報復舉動。  
  
　　當下也許是痛快的，但當他轉身看見那頭怪獸舔拭著他的愛情時，有什麼東西在他的心裡支離破碎。  
  
　　怪獸卻彷彿拾獲至寶般將他碎裂的感情撿起。  
  
　　國見訝異著怪獸的巨大，並害怕著自己無心的殘忍。卻理所當然地接受了怪獸將繼續陪伴著他的事實。  
  
　　只因為那頭怪獸的影子總是與影山飛雄的影子重疊在一起。  
  
  
  
　　國見反覆想過很多次，下一次再見到影山的時後，第一句話絕不能是對不起。  
  
　　他確實欠影山一個道歉，但他無法向影山道歉。  
  
　　即使總是將這個詞含在喉嚨裡，希望能夠一吐為快，但他知道影山即使受到傷害，大概也不知道自己為什麼會受傷。甚至，影山根本無法理解自己真正要向他道歉的理由。  
  
　　影山飛雄太過遲鈍。國見很清楚，只要他不說，影山就一輩子都不可能知道，自己會傷害他，是因為有怪獸占據了國見英。  
  
　　他意識到自己對於影山的專注和進化速度的不滿，卻沒有發現怪獸早已存在。那頭默默地大快朵頤的傢伙，利用自己的負面情緒來掩蓋自己，聰穎如國見，也是直到畢業典禮那天看見影山的背影在自己的身後重疊，才終於意識到怪獸已經在他的體內劃地為王。看不見那頭怪獸的、只專注於自己的路的影山當然更不可能知曉。  
  
　　然而越是與怪獸相處，怪獸所吐出的東西就越是汙染著自己。  
  
　　國見發現自己已經無法忍受看著影山那樣天真又專注地注視著排球的模樣，他對於影山的那雙視線總是感到嫉妒、憤怒和焦慮。  
  
　　影山還在成長，而他無法陪伴左右。  
  
　　影山還在進步，而他幾乎要被拋下。  
  
　　除此之外，他還想要更多、更多。  
  
　　國見不得不開始思考，若是能夠將這份感情表露，對方即使無法回應，是不是也會被自己動搖？而當對方的情緒和思維開始動搖，即使是被迫的，一旦有了意識，是不是至少會讓自己留在那雙眼睛裡？  
  
　　只要還能停留在影山的視線裡，是不是就能夠站在他的身邊？  
  
　　過去的自己無法做到，是因為太晚認識自己的心。但現在的國見已經與怪獸為伍，既然怪獸能夠默默地將其鎖在他的內心，自己是不是也能學著怪獸的方法，用消極的方式將自己崁在影山的心上？  
  
　　下次再見面時，第一句話絕不能是對不起。  
  
　　他必須將這份戀慕傳達出去，讓影山只能正眼看著他。  
  
　　同時他也不想只是看著怪獸那與影山相似的影子暗自痛苦。他想看見的，是真實存在自己眼前的影山。  
  
　　這時，怪獸抬起了頭，舔著唇，饒有趣味地看著下定決心的國見。  
  
　　我喜歡你。  
  
　　國見決定下次再見到影山時，就用這句話來作開場白。

  
  
　　　　Fin/tbc.


End file.
